Within a Prankster
by violetyum
Summary: when finally James could prove he's a man of change to Lily, its when fate decided to make a twist. its not about a battle to another competition, but its a battle of time. could there be an antidote?


* * *

_Disclaimer: characters introduced in JKR's books are not mine. The plot and some unknown characters are mine. (At least I own something)_

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: FORGET AND FORGIVE?**

Lily Evans has known James Potter ever since they were in Hogwarts. At first, they were just mere acquaintances and after, they became friends.

Yes, friends.

But after a while it seems this handsome James Potter changed. A few girls running after him and teachers complimenting this and that could entirely make his ego fly out to Uranus. He became conceited,  
arrogant and a big bully. Well, all these are in Lily's perspective and some in her friends, Rose and Jen. But Lily saw James in the very negative point of view. It came to the point she never acknowledges his  
good points because she's just filled up with the bad ones.

James, through the years, has fallen deeply with Lily. Though his affection could be shown either both in vulgar ways or just around in his circle of friends, namely: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter  
Pettigrew. One thing's for sure though, everybody knows James is crazy over Lily Evans and Lily, on the other hand, doesn't give a single damn.

It was normal routine to every student to see James running around to catch up with Lily. He would always ask her out every now and then and as expected, poor Jamesie is always given a big N-O. Amidst  
all the rejections he has received all the years, he never loses hope, and he has no intention in losing.

Now, it is their final year and James is going to be his very best, just for _her_. Even if it takes for him to come to maturity. Strange, his friends always thought. Everything just for a girl. James always pointed  
out they would never understand. Sirius reckons girls are the source of all evil, that's why James is going berserk.

It was the first day of school in Hogwarts and oddly, Lily didn't see James annoying her. Since the trip to the feast in the great hall, Lily, for the first time, didn't feel James presence. She didn't even see him  
and this was very, very, _very_ unusual.

* * *

"Morning, everybody!!" Jen smiled brightly as they descended down to the common room. Lily looked around and James was not even there nor the Marauders.

'_what happened to James?'_ she thought, not even aware on how she addressed him.

"Lily, let's get going. Why are you walking so slow?" Jen snapped her back to reality. "Hmm?"

"Nothing. I just missed this common room." She smiled then they walked out, heading to the great hall for breakfast.

* * *

James and Sirius were already in the breakfast table of Gryffindor. Remus stayed in bed, his head was throbbing badly and just had his potion and Peter was still in the shower. So Sirius and James decided to eat ahead.

"Mate." Sirius pointed a spoon at James' face.

"Oi! Keep that away from me."

"Who destroyed you?" Sirius blurted.

"What do you mean _destroy?_"

"Dunno. You're so…" Sirius was looking for the right words to say then continued, "…_boring._"

James looked hurt and pretended to struck himself with his fork "You broke my heart. Aah!"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Git."

James laughed.

"Is it because of her?"

James looked down, clearly avoiding Sirius' eyes. Sirius smiled sadly and continued eating his cereal.

"It has gotten you so badly, Prongs. Seems like its got you under some wicked spell that I cant even find some antidote." He paused then murmured, "women."

James laughed at his friend and shook his head. "Someday you'll understand me, Padfoot. This is our last year and I don't want to blow it up again." He sighed, "I might never see her again after we  
graduate."

Sirius hit him in the head, hard. "It's the first day of school, idiot! Now you're thinking of graduating. The thought of it makes me want to puke. No more pranks on Snivellus, no more dueling on Luscius. Oh  
bullocks, I could still do those things once we graduate!" Sirius smiled broadly and James laughed at Sirius comment. The conversation stopped as James noticed a flaming red head girl walked up to the  
Gryffindor table.

It was Lily.

She was with Jen and Rose. They sat a couple seats away from them and Lily caught the glimpse of James. There was something strange about James. Lily thought. The glimpse that Lily saw was weird too.

Her stomach gave a twitch. Everything seemed….

* * *

"Lily." James walked over to her once they got out of the great hall.

"Potter?" she raised her brow.

"Still going on with that?" he smiled.

Lily stared at James.

He was…smiling?

His smile was not that arrogant one that he flashes everytime girls would call his attention neither the one that teases her. It was like from a shy little boy. This was awfully weird.

"Going on with what?" Lily questioned.

"I doubt you forgot my first name?"

Lily, quite taken aback, replied "O-of course not."

Immediately she walked straight and James catched up with her and said.

"How about you call me James and I call you Lily? No more name calling. Let's start anew. It's our last year in Hogwarts. Let's forget the childish past."

Lily stopped on her tracks and faced him.

_'Are you serious, Potter?_' Lily thought then for a second she was uncertain of what to say. For the first time, James Potter is being civil and courteous? Bloody hell, this is really getting weird!

"What's going on with you, Potter? Are you toying with me again?"

James then chuckled. "No, I'm serious, Lily."

"Right. I never thought serious was in your dictionary." Then she walked out leaving James.

"What will I do to make you forget everything I did wrong?" James called out to her.

Lily stopped and faced James from a distance.

"I don't know! Uh, how about you take your arse off to the Great Hall and tell everybody your sorry for being an arse that you are."

Then she walked away without taking a look back.

* * *

"Have you heard?"

"Heard what?"

"The marauders are planning something again. Something big!"

"Really? I wonder what it is this time."

"I hope it really is good like last year!:

"Hey! What are you talking about?" Lily came wearing her HeadGirl badge to some gossip making fifth years.

"Oh nothing." They all said at once.

"Go to your class now. Its not allowed to stay up in this corridor for long." Lily told the group and with that the fifth years walked out.

Rose, one of Lily's friends suddenly came and was panting as she stopped in front of Lily.

"Oy, what happened to you?" Lily helped her friend stand up right. She was clearly tired from running.

"Come with me, Lily. You have to see this. It's unbelievable." And with that, Rose took Lily's hand and they ran fast.

They ran towards the Great Hall.

* * *

"James, are you serious?" Sirius asked in disbelief. "I mean, Im Sirius but are you serious with the e-r-i-o-u-s?"

James faced his friend and tapped him on the shoulder. "Never been in my whole life."

"Good luck, Prongs." Remus called out from behind him. He gave a wink.

Sirius looked at Remus in much more disbelief. "Aren't you going to stop him, Moony? He's going to create a—"

"It's for his own good, Padfoot." Remus interrupted Sirius and pulled him out of James' way.

"Hope you'll get it right, Prongs!" Peter squealed as he started to climb up the table.

* * *

As they arrived in the Great Hall, Lily was shocked why there were many students over crowding the great hall.

_What IS going on_? Lily thought.

Students were racing towards that Great hall with unbelievable expressions on their faces.

"I heard he's going to make a big announcement!" Lily turned around to see that it was from a sixth year Ravenclaw student.

"Wonder what its about." The other replied.

_Who is this HE theyre referring to?_ Lily groaned impatiently.

They were now inside the great hall and Lily could not believe what she is seeing. What greeted her was a James Potter standing on a table in the middle of the Great Hall. Students were crowding around

hi,m and looking up at him. The moment James caught up sight with the redhead he pointed at her and everybody looked at her.

Then she felt all flushed.

In anger.

_What is it this time, James Potter?? _She screeched inside her head.

* * *

End of Chapter. What do you think? Please review  


End file.
